


Archaeological Discovery

by theresnoreason



Series: HSV63 Scripts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Genderbending, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Rule 34, Rule 63, Screenplay/Script Format, Vibrators, Xeno, homesmutvoices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia returns from a bit of exploration and relieves a little stress. (script from HSV63)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archaeological Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start posting the scripts I wrote for HSV63, the rule 63 counterpart to homesmutvoices. The log can be found here: http://hsvsixtythree.tumblr.com/post/47689025498/

_Aradia bursts into his hive as dawn approaches, covered in sweat and dirt, yawning and groaning as he_ _stretches, setting aside his discoveries and undressing as he walks into his hive._

**Aradia** : Ohhh boy, was that ever a good dig. (he yawns, his Lusus baaing at him) Hm? Oh! Yeah, I actually found something this time!

_He kicks off his shoes, opens a closet door and rustles around as he hangs up his hat. His lusus fusses a_ _little, baaing softly at him. He chuckles in response, baaing softly back at some moments, as well as_ _giving short reassurances (“Yeah, yeah.” “I know” “Everything’s okay, relax”). Aradia opens the door to_ _his hygiene block, turning back to his still chattering lusus._

**Aradia** : Hey, chill out, I’m a mess! (he pats his lusus on the head) You get mad whenever I get dust everywhere anyway!

_His lusus huffs one more time at him before the door is closed and he sighs to himself contentedly._ _Running the water, there’s a rustling of clothes as he strips off his shirt and unzips his pants._

**Aradia** : Ohhh yeah, after that I need some quality me time.

_He squeezes his bulge with a groan, making poorly restrained groans and grunts as he fumbles with his_ _sylladex. He deploys a vibrator, barely catching it properly as it appears and cursing quietly to himself as_ _he gets a grip on it. He slides his pants off the rest of the way before stepping into the ablution chamber._

_Aradia strokes his bulge a few more times, not even trying to restrain his moaning. Sliding the vibrator_ _partway into his nook, he makes a strained noise. Though he’s pretty familiar with it, it’s been way too_ _long since the last time he’s used it._

**Aradia** : (breathing heavy) Oh god… these batteries better be fresh… (he flicks on the vibrator on one of the lower settings and falls against the wall with a loud, satisfied moan) Ohhhhhh yeah… that’s… some quality battery power… right there…

_He pumps the vibrator in and out of his nook, stroking his bulge at the same firm pace. It isn’t long_ _before he turns up the power on the vibrator, letting out another loud moan in response. He actually_ _falls to his knees from the stimulation with a grunt, breathing heavy, whimpering to himself, and_ _moaning._

**Aradia** : Come on… come on…. come on! (he mumbles this over to himself between moans)

_He continues at this pace for another minute, picking up speed as he gets closer to climax. The vibrator_ _gets turned up another notch in intensity and Aradia orgasms, his genetic material splattering the_ _bottom of the bath tub audibly above the regular water flow._

**Aradia** : (dazed, getting control of his breathing) I… really need to go on more digs… holy crap…


End file.
